Kibahina Historias
by LizziEliott
Summary: Serie de one-shots desordenados, disparejos, misceláneos sobre Kiba y Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Su extrema Timidez había tenido trabajosamente que adaptarse a los Caninos modos de Kiba. Pues En definitiva parecía que Inuzuka desconocía por completo la definición de espacio Personal.  
No negaría que se estremecía cada que el peli marrón Comenzaba a olfatearla cariñosamente, rozando Con la Nariz Su cuello.  
-Kiba- Murmuró pasando una mano por su Cabello.  
El muchacho Gruñó ligeramente Sin Ánimos De Despertarse y abandonar La cómoda Posición sobre el Hombro de su Novia.  
No podía Culparlo, Anoche se habían quedado Hasta muy entrada la madrugada Viendo un Drama Romántico de eso que a Hinnata Tanto le gustaban.  
Era un verdadero suplicio y no porque consistía solamente Reunir fuerzas sobrehumanas para Tolerar todo el Filme, Sino en Consolar a su sensible Hyuga tras el Predeciblemente trágico Final.  
El Profesor Carraspeó en su dirección y se oyeron las Tontas Risitas del alumnado.  
Esto alteró a Hinnata que cargaba con la Incomoda sensación de que los ojos de la Clase estaban sobre ella. Y Volvió a sacudir a Kiba para despabilarlo.  
Lo único que faltaba era que se ganaran una Reprimenda.  
Sus Replicas y suaves golpecitos sobre la frente duraron largo rato hasta que  
El susodicho alzó ligeramente el rostro con aire fastidiado.  
hyuga había empezado con ese juego de dedos que hacia cada vez que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, podía sentir su mirada de cachorrito clavada, ¡eso si que no!  
sin siquiera abrir los ojos le plantó un Corto beso a su novia para luego volver a caer en su letargo pero esta vez con una sonrisa lobuna dibujada. Había funcionado, la pobre Hinnata estaba, Ruborizada y Completamente muda.  
Demasiado azorada Y feliz para recordar que el salón estaba Repleto de Otros seres Humanos que los observaban.


	2. Cachorros y Rollos de Canela

Primera parte:  
Si aquella mañana le hubiesen dicho a la Escéptica Hana que su Hermanito menor estaría Acaparando La Cocina Con el Rostro Empolvado y las manos llenas de Canela, No se habría Creído tal milagro ni aunque hubiese Salido de la respetable Boca del mismísimo Hokage.  
La impresión de ver al Salvaje Kiba medio Perdido entre el desfile de utensilios sucios no le permitió reaccionar tras varios minutos  
-Ahora que dice...? Harina...Huevos...Canela..-Leía En voz alta sin despegar los ojos del recetario.  
Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la Anonadada Hana hasta que esta Levantó de la mesa Una Cuchara Bañada en Viscosa masa.  
-Estoy Usando eso!- bufo molesto Kiba tras el muro de harina.  
-Que diablos les pasa a ustedes hoy?- indagó sin disimular su Hermana.  
Akamaru Lanzó amistosos ladridos dejando claro que Se estaba divirtiendo en medio de aquel intento de platillo.  
-Qué genero de desgracia ha debido Ocurrir para que tú..decidas Cocinar hermanito?- Volvió a interrogar con mayor Diversión al notar como las mejillas se le encendían al Muchacho.  
-Métete en tus asuntos Hana- Replicó molesto por la interrupción de su hermana que parecía muy entretenida con la penosa escena. Y cómo no estarlo? Eso que su aspecto No dejaba entrever que en realidad Había pasado varias horas releyendo Como Hacer esos endemoniados Rollos de Canela una y otra vez. Y los malditos se negaban a Obedecerlo y a salir decentes. "No Puede ser tan difícil" se dijo al principio de la operación. Y ahora los pasados Intentos que no habían sido devorados por Akamaru, Reposaban en el Basurero y parecían Mofarse de él.  
-Ya puedes conseguirte un Marido- Bromeó su hermana entre sonoras carcajadas que exasperaron aun mas al avergonzado shinobi.  
Lanzó un Gruñido Con impaciencia, Los utensilios salieron Volando por los aires y las paredes de la Cocina quedaron estampadas con manchas Cafés.  
Otro intento Fallido! Por enésima vez había Fracasado! Era mas que evidente; la cocina no era su fuerte...Porque demonios seguía con esto?


	3. Después de la Guerra

El Perfumado Viento Les acariciaba las mejillas mientras Contemplaban atontados El panorama Primaveral de Konoha.  
A lo lejos Akamaru se divertía Persiguiendo Con la Nariz algunos pétalos de sakura que comenzaban a Deshojarse sobre sus Cabezas y el tiempo parecía Avanzar Con Pasiva lentitud.  
Hubiera deseado quedarse asi Por siempre. Solo Los tres.  
Mientras apartaba Los violáceos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro; No Recordaba Con Claridad su Anterior Vida. Solo un montón de Imágenes Etéreas y distantes, Como si nunca Hubiese sido Suya Propiamente.  
Hinnata Parpadeó confusa al sentir las caricias del shinobi. Sin despegar los párpados Y aferrándose mas a él preguntó aun medio dormida "Me quieres kiba-Kun?"  
Que si la quería?! Darle una respuesta habría sido una tarea mas sencilla si Las palabras no se Agolparan en su boca desordenadas, Incoherentes, absurdas, Vergonzosas.  
porque no era capaz confesarle Que tanto él como su vida le eran completamente Suyos?  
Apretó con fuerza sus manos deseando poder transmitirle todo Ese cariño que tenia Atrapado en El pecho.  
solo logro Derramar un tosco aunque sincero "Si"  
Había llegado la primavera mientras La aldea de la Hoja Resurgía lentamente de entre las cenizas de la Guerra.  
Aunque esta solo se sentía Como Un mal Sueño muy lejano. Ya nada Podría Volver a Herirla mientras él estuviese A su lado.  
suspiró al Notar la tímida sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios de La Kunoichi Mientras dormía apaciblemente como una niña sobre su Regazo.  
Ya aprendería como Hablarle Adecuadamente de toda esa Tormenta de emociones que lo azotaba. Después de todo; Les quedaban el Resto de sus Vidas para quererse.


	4. Rutinas

Se despertó Al son de los Escandalosos ladridos de Akamaru que Se sacudía A sus pies alertándolo de que ya iban muy tarde.  
Tras Comprobar que Se había vestido Medianamente decente salió a prisa Con el Sol Bañando El Este.  
Pasó El resto del extenso trayecto devanándose los sesos tratando de recordar, porqué hacía esto Todas las Mañanas sin falta desde los 12 años.  
En contraste con su canino amigo que Caminaba muy Animado A su lado, el malhumor matutino de Inuzuka iba en aumento mientras masticaba Con Desprecio la Carne seca que había tanteado de la cocina antes de Salir.  
Levantó el Ceño Fruncido para encontrarse Con Hinata que, Motivada por el infantil Capricho de que el Sol Naciente de verano Bañe su rostro, abandonaba Su hogar para dirigirse a la academia con precisión Cronométrica a las 4 en punto.  
Sus Miradas se encontraron Y Hyuga levantó la mano amistosamente Dedicándole una sonrisa mas Brillante que la mañana.  
"Ah, cierto. Es por eso" se dijo tranquilamente mientras se detenía a esperar Que su amiga lo alcanzara.  
Hinata corrió a su encuentro sin imaginar Jamas que la Rutina que mantenía Con Su Compañero No era tan Usual Ni Había mucho menos ocurrido por azares del destino.


End file.
